


Скелет в шкафу

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: Генри, привыкший всегда все держать в своих руках, раздражен, что не может контролировать Лэнгдона. Единственный человек, который ему неподвластен, и вносит хаос в его жизнь.





	Скелет в шкафу

Сколько себя помнил Генри — Лэнгдон постоянно пытался все сделать ему наперекор. И это злило.

Отец же, в отличие от него, почти никогда не тратил энергию на искреннюю злость. Он обладал властью и пользовался ею, чтобы добиться своего, и не сомневался ни на минуту, что в итоге все будет сделано так, как хочет он. Он имел безграничное влияние на Лэнгдона как родитель и как работодатель, когда тот начал работать в его газете.

Генри не имел даже крохотной доли этого, и Лэнгдон это прекрасно знал.

Когда Генри только начинал восхождение по карьерной лестнице, Лэнгдон уехал на юго-запад в частный колледж, и ему казалось, что на тот момент его авторитет как старшего брата непоколебим. Но в колледже Лэнгдон наконец ощутил вкус свободы. Когда он редкий раз возвращался на каникулах, Генри слишком остро чувствовал разницу — детский восторг перед старшим братом, который по определению мудрее и опытнее, прошел. Теперь Лэнгдон видел его просто очередным занудным взрослым, и это невероятно бесило.

Если отец и не одобрял поведение младшего сына, он принимал его таким, предпочитая, чтобы тот набирался опыта сам, совершая ошибки и получая за это наказания от самой жизни, то Генри не желал смотреть, как младший брат забывает свое место.

Против природы Генри было не контролировать ситуацию. Он шел по головам к посту сенатора уверенно и непреклонно, как мчащийся локомотив, потому что не сомневался в своих способностях и возможностях. Но он не мог навести порядок в семье и совладать с младшим братом, который перечил ему и делал все по-своему.

Лэнгдон позволял себе пропускать важные для Генри встречи, мог на пустом месте начать ссору или развернуться и уйти. Вел себя, словно избалованный капризный ребенок, требующий внимания. Он возвращался домой под утро (когда они еще жили в доме отца) пьяный, и от него пахло дешевыми духами, встречался со статистками и легкомысленным девицами, потому что знал, что Генри это не понравится.

Вместо того, чтобы образумить брата, поговорить по душам, попытаться достучаться и разобраться в причинах его поведения, Генри обращался с ним как со своими подчиненными. Влияние слишком быстро ушло у него из-под ног, чтобы уступать и кропотливо работать над ситуацией — ему нужен был быстрый и эффективный результат. Кажется, Лэнгдону было плевать, в каком свете он выставляет старшего брата, и потому тот старался решать все важные вопросы при отце, чтобы хоть чего-то добиться.

У хорошего сенатора не должно быть скелетов в шкафу, не должно быть поводов для закулисных интриг. Генри тщательно следил за своей безупречной репутацией, не позволяя себе лишнего. Как примерный американский гражданин он должен был подавать пример своему народу.

Для образа нему нужна была жена? Отец помог найти ему невесту среди высокородных юных леди из обеспеченных семей. Что с того, что он не любил ее? Зато она была отличной партией.

Любовь и брак не были для Генри синонимами — он свято верил, что любовь непостоянна и переменчива, мимолетные влечения вспыхивают в груди, но к ним так же быстро охладеваешь. Брак же должен быть успешен и прочен, как Форт Нокс, закладываться в первую очередь на взаимоуважении, а сиюминутные чувства и душевные порывы удел людей эмоциональных и импульсивных.

Таких, как Лэнгдон.

Генри не представлял, на что тот рассчитывал, пригласив семью Бэрбоунов в издательство отца. Хотел показать свою расторопность и находчивость? Привлечь к себе внимание? Ведьмы в Нью-Йорке устраивают беспорядки, крушат дома… Он надеялся, что отец согласится напечатать такую возмутительную чушь? Выставить и отца, и издательство посмешищами?

Генри был возмущен. Он не собирался играть по его правилам и плевать хотел на Бэрбоунов и их средневековые взгляды.

Он хотел показать Лэнгдону, какую власть теперь имеют его решения.

…А еще ему хотелось показать, что бывает с теми, кто перечит сенатору Шоу.

Лэнгдон был слишком заносчив и сопротивлялся до последнего, не желая покоряться.

У сенатора не должно быть скелетов в шкафу, которых конкуренты могут использовать против него. Но разве можно использовать то, что никогда не покидало пределов сознания? О чем не рискнешь обмолвиться даже с самым близким другом?

Генри Шоу не имел друзей, держал их на расстоянии и никогда не поднимал личных вопросов, даже с собственной невестой. Ей незачем знать, что творится в его голове, отчего он мучается несколько часов без сна, прежде чем сдаться во власть видений. Они преследовали его по ночам и не давали покоя днем.

Когда Лэнгдон ворвался в кабинет отца, ведя за собою Бэрбоунов, деловито раскидал бумаги на отцовском столе, Генри осознал, что больше не может сопротивляться себе. Он обязан был поставить Лэнгдона на место, контролировать. И ему все больше казалось, что существует только один способ наконец-то его подчинить.

Генри мучался в постели без сна накануне важного дня: вечером его ждало важное выступление в Сити-Холл.

Невеста… теперь уже жена, давно устала от его еженочной возни и спала в отдельной комнате, а значит Генри не мог ее побеспокоить. Ничто не мешало ему обладать Лэнгдоном хотя бы в мыслях.

Он закрыл глаза и стал расстегивать пуговицы на пижаме, представляя его. Лэнгдон перечил ему столь откровенно и грубо, как никогда в реальности. Ненавидеть Лэнгдона за такое упрямство и дерзость возмутительно приятно.

Генри просунул руку под одеяло, погладил грудь и живот, глубоко и умиротворенно дыша, а потом опустил ее ниже.

— Это кабинет отца, а не твой. — прозвучал в ушах голос Лэнгдона. Генри сжал у основания уже поднявшийся член и прерывисто выдохнул.

Лэнгдон горел идеями, свято верил в них. Так искренне и самозабвенно, что если бы Генри не пытался побороть это в нем, то признался себе, что восхищается этим упорством.

Генри двинул кулаком вверх и вниз и облизал пересохшие губы. Он улыбнулся: Лэнгдон наверняка бы назвал его больным ублюдком, если бы узнал об этом. Метнул бы на него полный осуждения взгляд, а потом назвал извращенцем.

Может ли кто-либо представить, чего ему стоит держать планку, культивируя образ правильного и сознательного гражданина, не имея возможности оступиться?

Но чего стоит его сила, если Лэнгдону хватает мужества быть собой, не притворяясь? Хотя может и для него это отчасти игра? Может он не счел бы его желания неправильными? Кто знает, чем он занимался вечерами в колледже вдали от дома и правил.

Генри представил, как какой-то незнакомый парень, лицо которого скрывала тень, касается обнаженного тела его брата, касается губами груди, пока ладонь хозяйничает в расстегнутых брюках. Как Лэнгдон запрокидывает голову, обнажая шею…

Генри вскинул бедра, толкаясь в кулак.

И снова кабинет отца, но только на этот раз они вдвоем. Сквозь высокие окна льется рассеянный свет, и Манхэттен перед ними как на ладони. Лэнгдон перекладывает на столе документы, повернувшись спиной, его пиджак задирается, когда он наклоняется вперед. Генри отставляет стакан виски и поднимается со скрипучего кожаного дивана. Он знает, что Лэнгдон слышит, как он приближается, но не подает виду. Генри встает позади него, закусывает губу, упиваясь искушением, и упирается ладонями в край стола. Наконец-то Лэнгдон в его власти.

— Совсем спятил? — говорит Лэнгдон, и Генри не может понять: вопрос это или утверждение. Вместо ответа он прижимается пахом к нему сзади. В конце концов это его фантазия, так почему нет, черт побери?!

Генри одной рукой лениво ласкал член, другой собирая яйца в горсть и чуть сжимая их, пока в фантазиях на ощупь расстегивал Лэнгдону брюки, спускал до колен вместе с нижним бельем. Он прижался между ягодиц, двинул бедрами, чтобы потереться пахом как животное, и сжал член наяву, чтобы хоть отдаленно почувствовать, как это должно ощущаться в действительности.

Ему не хватало терпения предоставлять все последовательно, и раз уж это фантазии, то отчего бы не ускорить события? Один удар сердца, и вот на Лэнгдоне уже нет пиджака, еще удар — и рубашка расстегнута, еще — и вот он сам в расстегнутых брюках, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Генри притягивает Лэнгдона за бедра, и тот прижимается к нему обнаженными ягодицами…

Нет, слишком быстро, слишком безропотно. Это неправильно, неправильно!

Но разве не его покорности он так хотел?

Он хотел добиться капитуляции, это верно, но победа давалась слишком легко. С другой стороны это ненастоящий Лэнгдон, так почему бы тому априори не признавать его безоговорочную власть?

— Ну же, что ты там копаешься? — поторопил его Лэнгдон, свесив голову на грудь.

В реальности он причинил бы Лэнгдону невероятную боль, попытавшись войти в неподготовленное тело, и потому фантазии так хороши, что за ними не следует последствий и наказаний.

Генри сжал член сильнее, толкаясь в кулак, представляя, как входит в узкое девственное отверстие.

…А может Лэнгдон был плохим мальчиком? Может Генри стал бы не первым его мужчиной? Это возбуждало и одновременно возмущало до бешенства. Другой мужчина. Посторонний, чужой. Враг.

Или Лэнгдон был бы сверху?

Образ доминирующего над ним в постели Лэнгдона отозвался жаром в паху. К черту отцовский офис. Лэнгдон здесь, рядом с ним в спальне, стоит на коленях между его разведенных ног, намереваясь подчинить его самого.

Генри резко повернулся и приглушенно застонал в подушку, чтобы не разбудить жену и прислугу.

Он приподнялся на локтях, все еще надеясь, что окажется не один, но в спальне никого не было кроме него.

— Черт, — с улыбкой прошептал Генри, вновь падая на подушку. Он хорошо помнил, как закрыл дверь в спальню, значит можно не бояться, что его скелет в шкафу кто-нибудь обнаружит.

Решительно отбросив одеяло в сторону, Генри стащил с себя пижамные штаны и распластался на кровати, закрыл глаза. Он никогда так остро не ощущал прикосновение простыни к интимным частям тела и легкую ночную прохладу, дразнящую кожу. Восхитительно и слишком откровенно. Генри никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько беззащитным и открытым, лишенным контроля над ситуацией.

Это возбудило его сильнее предыдущих фантазий, пальцы на ногах поджались от предвкушения. Он плотнее зажмурил глаза, чтобы было легче представить, что Лэнгдон все же рядом с ним.

Камин в спальне успел остыть, температура опускалась. Генри развел ноги, согнул их в коленях, и по телу прошла дрожь, когда прохладный воздух коснулся его.

Он вновь сжал ладонь на члене, на этот раз представляя, что это Лэнгдон.

— Вам нравится, сенатор Шоу? — ехидно спросил тот. — Нравится, когда я так делаю?

Генри резко двинул рукой вверх, затем плавно вниз, и еще раз. И еще…

— Да, — прошелестел Генри, вбиваясь в кулак. Лицо, грудь, живот и бедра покрывала испарина, пижамная куртка прилипла к спине и рукам.

— Повтори, Генри, — властно приказал Лэнгдон.

— Да! — громче отозвался Генри и тут же прикусил зубами ребро ладони, боясь что жена или прислуга услышат шум в спальне.

Он яростно толкался навстречу руке, представляя как Лэнгдон, даже не раздевшись, сидит между ног и быстро дрочит член, как натягивается кожа и проступают вены. Как Лэнгдон сам едва сдерживается и игнорирует, что стоящий член больно давит на застежку брюк.

— У тебя никогда не будет надо мной власти, — сладко прошептал Лэнгдон и насмешливо улыбнулся, — Это я владею тобой.

Последний раз толкнувшись в кулак, Генри широко распахнул рот и замер, содрогаясь в оргазменной судороге. Собственное тяжелое дыхание оглушало его. Генри казалось, что его слышали даже на улице, не говоря уже о домашних. Но никто не пришел и не постучал в дверь, чтобы спросить в порядке ли он.

О каком порядке вообще может идти речь?

Лэнгдон говорил накануне в кабинете отца, что беспорядки в городе — дело рук ведьм.

Тогда по всему выходит, что эти самые ведьмы послали за ним демонов, и те с радостью взялись за дело, чтобы растерзать его душу.


End file.
